


That Damn Blanket

by rfnobody



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket-kun should never have existed, Crack Fic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protein shakes suck, Sex Dreams, but maybe not?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfnobody/pseuds/rfnobody
Summary: Inspired by TotallyNotNerdy63’s Formido Ab Arce!You had finally escaped that game. It was all over. Not being threatened by scary skeletons or being trapped in a giant castle. It was gone. You swore off video games in fear of going back, but still watched them to get your fix. Nothing had changed when you went back. For all your family know, you played a day and chose to never play again. Going along your life as normal, everything seemed fine at first, until you start having trouble sleeping.Could it be your nightmares from that game, or is it your blanket that suddenly seemed a little less comfy?Discontinued, I moved on from undertale :(
Relationships: Reader/Blanket-Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Time flies when you’re having fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Formido Ab Arce.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885322) by [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63). 



> Sorry about how short the chapters are. I’m working on making them longer but I can’t find a suitable way to work on them. But so far I’m happy with my work and I hope everyone’s having a good time round here. Ps, sorry if my British slips in, I’ll try my best to edit out so everyone can fully enjoy the fic

You don’t know how, but you got out. You got out. You. Got. Out. You were free! It was over! When you woke up, at first you thought you were still in the game, but as you slowly opened your eyes and recognised your bed, you jumped up. It was pretty dark, looking at your clock said it around nine pm, and your VR headset was on the floor, kind of scratched, but overall okay. You were in shock for a few minutes, staring blankly at your walls, expecting it to be a mirrage and for you to be back in the game. After a few minutes you snapped out of your daze.

“I’M FREEEEEEEEE!” You shouted to the world, the happiest you’ve ever been. Happy to live, happy to be safe, and in that moment, decided to kick your VR, hurting your feet in the process. It didn’t hurt, totally didn’t. You’re crying? No, they’re happy tears, you swear. Because, you are free! On the floor, you glared at the headset triumphantly, knowing you beat it. Those few days of torture will be nothing in your life from now on because you’re going to live the rest of your life to the fullest, a happy woman.

Exhausted from your journey (and your foot), you collapsed on your bed, snuggling your soft sheets, and fluffy pillows. You sighed in content, and daydreamed. You’re free, you can talk to other humans again, other mosters too, not sure how that’ll go though, would you be scared of them, you’d have to go back to your job, you could start streaming, properly this time and have a schedule, you should get back in touch with your family, you’ve miss them... WAIT HOW LONG WHERE YOU GONE!?

You lept out of bed, falling again in the process, but nonetheless getting out of bed, and grabbed your forgotten phone (not the one from the game thank god your real phone is still here) and checked the calander. It was still... today? How does that work? You could swear you definitely spent longer than a day there, maybe two or three? You aren’t sure, but you’re pretty sure it didn’t happen all in one day. The game was magic right? Maybe it just made you seem like you had a long session or something? No, you know for a fact it happened, it was too real. This wasn’t just another super immersive play thing you did.

You were starting to panic for a second when you though, ‘Why am I worrying about this?’. Everything was fine, wasn’t it? You got out, unharmed (not counting what happened in there), you haven’t been missing for a few days so police have nothing to worry about, why are you worrying about the days? Everything’s okay. With that resolved, you head back to your bed. Your wrapped yourself up, and buried yourself in optimistic thoughts.

Everything’s okay now, everything’s good, you’re okay, it’s all alright now... and you fell asleep peacefully, forgetful of the little curse you acquired, unknowing of how the curse on your SOUL would follow you til death do you part.


	2. Adventure awaits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t sleep. Maybe it’s time to excercise your new freedom

It was 1am. You’d been watching ‘snakes who had hats on’ videos for about an hour. Sleep escapes you. Everytime you shut your eyes, you feel like you’re back there, ready to get grabbed away to be strung up by Error or freaked out by Fresh. You tried ways of calming yourself down: watching hypnotising videos to sleep; trying (and failing) meditation; so now you feel the only way to get it off your mind is by pretending nothing exists. And watching cute snakes too. Essentially dulling your brain. But now you’re restless, even more than before. Stretches aren’t doing anything for you and you can’t get comfortable in your bed.

‘You know what we should do? We should go... OUTSIDE.’ At 1:03 brain? Really? That’s the best you can think of? You try racking your brain for answers but ~~the brat~~ your brain can’t come up with anything else. Sighing, and grabbing your wallet and pepper spray in case of ermergency, you head out. Only to immediately walk back in again as it was freezing cold. So cold. Looking around, you tried to think of a reason as to WHY it was cold outside. 1am things.

Slowly, you came to the realisation that walking out in pjs will not keep you warm at night. In your loopy state, you changed into acceptable clothes, remembering to put on a jacket and take the essentials, and headed out to the nearest 24/7 corner shop. It was a short walk, getting there in no less than five minutes. Apart from the employee, you were the only person there. Looking around and walking for a bit, something clicked. Why were you here? You know you wanted to go outside but you didn’t need to buy anything right now. To not look suspicious, you grabbed a protein shake and walked up to the counter. There was a cat monster at the counter, asleep with a cigarette hanging out their mouth. Now, you could sympathise with not being able to stay up late all shift, however. Cigarettes. Are. Bad.

You took the cigarette away, and like a switch, they immediately woke up. They looked shocked, then angry, saw the now dead cigarette in your hand and got scared real quick. The glare on your face probably wasn’t helping, and you felt kinda bad, so you straightened up, and calmed down. You out the cigarette in the cigarette box (??? What the hell is that thing called???) and silently put the shake on the counter. Though awake, the cat hadn’t truely woken up yet so you cleared your throat and said,

”Hey, can I get this?” That woke up him up fully, the cat stuttering up a storm, apologising and spewing some company lines, like this a McDonalds and you were a Karen. “Hey, don’t worry, the smoking thing’s cool, just never do it because that sucks. I’m not mad you’re a monster, I just hate cigs. I’m not gonna report you, so don’t worry.” You managed to pull a gentle smile, relieved that they calmed down a lot more than before. Their shoulders were still tensed but it was a lot better than just then.

You payed for the shake, and said a quick “Bye.” on your way out. It was a simple thing, just going to that corner shop, but talking to someone is crazy. That’s a person. You opened up the shake, sipping it, and straight away spat out what you did back into the bottle. Yeah, it’s gross, but that was disgusting. Who drinks these!? Sociopaths? You put it in the soonest bin, doing your part for the Earth, and sped walked back home. Halfway there, it dawned on you that you put the plastic bottle in the paper bin. So much for _doing your part._

Back home, not only were you relieved to be fine, you were very happy you didn’t become a monsterphobe because of what happened in that game. No one would believe you that were in the game, they’d call you crazy or a monster hater. You couldn’t tell anyone. At least there were no repercussions from being there. Thoroughly worn out from your quest, you recieved your prize of sleep, not bothering to change out of clothes. You just got tired, and damn it, if you have to sleep in you clothes to get rest then so be it. Lying on top of your bed, you had a great night sleep, dreaming of a world dull of blankets, and how comfy it would be to be a blanket caterpillar.


	3. The chapter about nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares from your undiagnosed PTSD haunt you every night. Desperate, you go out. as a final option, in search of pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED XMAS SORRY

You woke up in a sweat again, like you had been for the past week. All that time in the horrid game had given you horrible nightmares, haunting you constantly. Closing your eyes sets you back there and you couldn’t handle it. You’d tried everything: hypnosis videos, hippy rocks, ointment; nothing worked! Now, even to begin with, you didn’t believe in any of that stuff, but tried it anyway in hope. You’re mum was kinda into it, both of your parents were pretty religious, so when you texted to her about your struggles at night, she said she’d pray for you, but that clearly didn’t work either!

You tried staying up, but never made it past 11, even when you were playing a game. You'd be in the zone, and just pass out in exhaustion. Wishing you had insomnia, you cursed your ease of falling asleep. Seriously, head against the pillow, eyes closed, and you were dead for 8 hours. Just not lately with waking up every hour out of pure fear. It was going horribly. Looking over at the clock, you found yourself at 4am again. Groaning, you got out of bed, muttering excuses to yourself that some people wake up at this time for a jog.

Maybe you could go out jogging? As a recluse, you aren’t all too in shape, you’d get tired out pretty quick. Maybe a short job would help you get a good sleep. You could buy some linen on your way too, it wakes way too long to get comfortable lately, the blanket feels weird. You got into some outside acceptable clothes, grabbing keys and wallet, and headed out to start jogging.

You'd never been jogging before. It was weird, you’d always see those people with their plastic bottles full of water and small headphones with their iPod. But you’d never realised how useful it could be. Just within a couple minutes you regretted it and wished you’d just got your old bike out from the closet/ don’t ask how it got in the closet but you were hesitant to get it out since it’s the only place that’ll fit and as soon as it comes out it will not go back in.

On your way down the street, you stopped at the pharmacist. Maybe they’d have something for your nightmares? You entered the pharmacy and sighed a breath of relief at the air conditioning. You hadn’t realised how sweaty you were until you walked in. Looking around, you saw an old lady and a bunny at opposite ends of the store. Without making any more stops, you walked up to the counter to see the cat was there again from last time. It appeared he’d learned his lesson from last time as there wasn’t even a cigarette box around.

His ears immediately perked up and you just shrugged your shoulders in response. Though, you realised you probably had to start talking if you wanted to get something.

“Hey, so, can I get uhh..” Great start Y/N, got the McDonald response down. “I mean, are there any medications I could take for nightmares?”

“No.” Thanks for the blunt answer bud. Feeling awkward you looked around to notice you were taking up space for the lady who’d found what she needed and was waiting for you to move. Nervous, you stepped out the way, and let her pay for whatever she needed. You didn’t want to stare so you just awkwardly stood there, looking around. You locked eyes with the bunny monster and soon you were sweating faster than the air conditioning could keep up. You were too awkward to say anything, but didn’t want to seem racist. You wanted to look away but once again, monsters are chill as heck. In the middle of your dilemma, you failed to realise they had already walked up to you.

“Hey darl. You havin’ nighttime troubles?” Your eyes shot up from the floor (when did they get there!?!) and nodded quietly. “Haha! I do too. I get scared going back there, you ever have nightmares like that?” You solemnly nodded along. “Oh, sorry ‘bout that darl’, I hope it gets better… You know what helps for me? Sertraline. You might not have PTSD, but I have mild PTSD about goin’ back there and losin’ my shop, so it might help you with your nightmares.”

That was so nice of her. Your eyes widened; you might not have PTSD, you should probably see a doctor about it at some point, but that does sound like it might help.

“How’s this, I’ll give you my number, I can get you a doctor for you. If not, we can just hang out okay? You’ll be alright.” She passed you a slip and left, not buying the magnet she had in her paw. You looked at the number, looked at the cat, wave, and leave after. When you went out, she was halfway across the street in the opposite direction. You didn’t want to follow, so you went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending: reader put the number in her phone and spent the entire day debating whether she should text or not, not sleeping the entire time. [ominous message about blanket here]


	4. lil update, nothin to worry bout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil update

Since school's are now closed here in the UK, all the work is going online again, and since I'm in Year 11, it's a big time since I have my mocks/GCSEs. So, studying hard right now, but am writing up some chapters in advance to post :) Sorry bout this folks, COVID as dumb as last year, perhaps dumber


	5. These nightmares are getting pretty specific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare about fucking The Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Reader reacting to the crack chapter in Formido Ab Acre, basically having an out of body experience oof (school is taking all my time TTnTT)

You were having a nightmare again. But it was weird. You were aware this time. You knew it was a nightmare. You tried to look around but you couldn't. It was like your whole body was fixed in one position. It was really freaking you out. Why couldn't you move?! You felt yourself starting to panic, oh god, not another panic attack! just as you started to hyperventilate, colour came into your vision. You could see! And move! Looking around, you observed that you were in your living room. Well, not you, you were slightly transparent but there was another you in an anime style esque appearance sitting on your couch. You realised you weren't actually in your living room though, since the windows had the nightmare castle curtains on them. So you were watching yourself on a couch in a mimic of your living room in Nightmare's castle? How is this a nightmare, nothing's even happening?

But then something started to happen. The nightmare sort of... came to life? The anime you was now breathing and looking around worried. Suddenly they squeaked and sort of jumped up from the couch, only to be dragged down by a blanket of all things? Wait... was that the annoying blanket you couldn't get rid of? Then the dream you spoke.

" _Blanket-kun...what are you doing?_ " What the hell? Why were you speaking like that, and to a stupid blanket of all things? Though it (you have decided to make no connections to this weird you to the actual you) didn't move as it questioned the somehow sentient blanket. Slightly moving forward, you could see it was almost fondling its butt for some reason. Why was it doing that? This is really freaking you out, why can't you just have a normal dream for once...

It was breathing heavier now, its face a flush red, squealing, trying to make it stop though only through its words. If it really wanted to stop why isn't it just doing something? This is like that terrible anime your ex-boyfriend made watch one time. He thought that because you watched anime, hentai would make you horny and fuck him for some reason? He was a stupid boyfriend.

Oh, now it's actually trying to get away. But it's a pretty pathetic excuse of getting away. Seriously, is this the best you can do? You can escape a killer skeleton, multiple even, but not a perverted blanket? Real accurate dream. Honestly, this isn't even a nightmare, just a weird dream. Nothing's even happening to you, you're just watching this crack dream.

...

This is so gross. Why is this happening? She's just sucking on the blanket and moaning as it fucks her? What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuuuuuuck? It's so gross, you're stomach feels like it's turning and your head feels dizzy. Why the hell is this a thing~? You feel sick just from watching this. Are you sick? It doesn't really feel like you're sick... more horny if anything... Wait what the fuck? What was that thought? Okay, now is when we stop watching the blanket porn.

...

Why can't you stop watching? Your eyes are fixated on the scene of you orgasming onto the blanket as it cums in you. you can move but only forward. Why is this so hot? It's just a blanket... No brain, stop thinking like that! We can't be attracted to a blanket! It's a blanket! As you start fighting with your soul, with feeling a warm tingle down in your low area as it all fades to black.

~~~

When you wake up, everything feels really hot. You're sweating, and even though you just woke up, you're more exhausted than when you went to sleep. Your breathing is heavy, and your panting is excessive. Why are you so tired? Still, woozy from whatever went on, you notice that you're completely naked. You comfy cat pyjamas are across the room and your underwear is nowhere to be seen. The only thing covering you is your blanket, but it's not your blanket anymore. It's the scratchy blanket.


	6. mmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna miss the undertale fandom, i wish i hadnt drifted away but all good things must come an end...
> 
> (I WAS IN THIS FANDOM FOR 4 YEARS WHY HAS MY BRAIN DONE THIS TO ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) i love this friggen game ;n;

ye, so this story isn't ever getting finished, it's pretty apparent by now if you haven't realised. i haven't updated this thing in idk how long, but I'm not going to continue it. i had cool ideas for this thing but I started it as I was drifting out of the undertake fandom so inevitably lost interest in even the inspiration for this dumb thing. i wish the best of luck to the author of this inspired shitpost, I no longer read their work but I can guarantee you it's good, if I remember rightly. i don't remember their name :/ so that sucks. this story is officially discontinued, as I move onto college lol


End file.
